Liberty Tree
center|link= Este artículo contiene spoilers. Léelo a tu propio riesgo. thumb|Segundo logo de Liberty Tree. thumb|200px|Oficinas de Liberty Tree en [[Bedford Point.]] Liberty Tree es un periódico ficticio de la Saga Grand Theft Auto. Podría hacer parodia a la marca de periodicos The New York Times, ya que Liberty City está basada en New York'. Es un periódico de Liberty City, por lo que sólo aparece en Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV y Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Está ubicado en Bedford Point. Cada edición del periódico cuesta $2. Aunque no pueda ser comprado por el jugador. Su lema es: ''"La verdad es lo que tu haces de élla". El periódico tiene muchas secciones y muchos reporteros. Es un periódico con mucha polémica y de gran importancia en la ciudad. Posiblemente, nombre está basado en un antiguo árbol llamado The Liberty Tree, (el Árbol de la Libertad). Éste árbol estuvo desde 1646 hasta 1775. En el logo del periódico, hay un árbol dibujado, posiblemente basado en él. El periódico recibe cartas y correos muy seguidos por gente importante y no tan importante en la ciudad. Desde Maria Latore, hasta Jesus Sentenz, incluso Bill un DJ de la emisora LCFR han enviado cartas a éste periódico. Ésto demuestra la importancia del mismo en la ciudad. Reporteros Archivo:LTcorreo.jpg Secciones thumb|200px|[[Leone: Like Father, Like Son?]] thumb|200px|[[Police Helicopters To Help Fight Crime]] thumb|200px|[[Toni Cipriani: Loves His Momma's Sauce]] Periódico *Negocios *Clasificados *Columnas *Caricaturas *Entretenimiento *Contrataciones *Foro *Horóscopo *Hipocresia *Estilo de vida *Lotería *Mercado *Noticias *Rompecabezas *Inmobiliarias *Revisiones *Deportes *Tráfico *Viajes *Televisión Correo electrónico *Página de cartas - (letterspage@libertytreenewspaper.com) *Ned Burner - (burner@libertytreenewspaper.com) *Morgan Merryweather - (mmmmorgan@freecoqinternet.com) *Consejero personal - (personaladvice@libertytreenewspaper.com) Noticias (2001) Estas noticas fueron extraidas de la pagina oficial del periodico: http://www.rockstargames.com/libertytree/feb2001/index.html *Another Punch in the Gut for Organized Crime *Elderly Asian Man Held After Failing to Satisfy Immigration *Have You Seen This Woman? *Liberty Tree Wins Award No New Information *DOG BAN UPHELD *"I Love It Here!" An Interview With Donald Love *Internal Affairs Called In *Porter Tunnel Delayed (Again) *Spank Menace Grows. No New Information *Cocks Stuff Beavers Cocks III - 0 Beavers American Soccer League Special *Turf Wars and Triads Lead to Power Vacuum at the Top *Leone: Like Father, Like Son? *Toni Cipriani: Loves His Momma's Sauce *Luigi Goterelli: "I'm a Night Club Owner, Not a Pimp!" *Killer Bees: Not a Threat In Liberty City! *Opera with Morgan Merryweather *Strange Tramps Seen All Over Liberty City *Ambulance Drivers Threaten Industrial Dispute *Bayreuth Be Damned *Internal Affairs Investigate Links Between Yakuza and Police *Francis International Airport a Center for Smuggling *Hand Grenades Not Fit For City Life *Spank Here to Slay *Yakuza Operating With Impunity *Liberty City Community College: THE WORST UNIVERSITY IN AMERICA *Love to Chat? *Gangs Rife on our City Streets, Corruption Everywhere *Mackerel Factory to Expand *Mayor O'Donovan Denies Misuse of Government Funds Over Nail Gun Fiasco *EDITORIAL Advertising Good for America *"The Powers of the Fugue, A Mystery Uncovered" *SALVATORE LEONE: "Just a Business Man" *Police Helicopters To Help Fight Crime *Medicine and Healthcare: Zaibatsu Release Equanox *Insurance Costs Soar *Pollution "not bad for health" *FROM BASEBALL BATS TO ROCKET LAUNCHERS Liberty City is over-run with unregistered weapons *Donald Love coming to Liberty *Porter Tunnel Six Months Behind Schedule *Report Confirms Liberty has NO Tourist Industry *Entertainment *'Red Light' Licenses up for Renewal Citizen's Groups Petition Mayor's Office *Car Jacking Back In Vogue Spate of grand theft auto has brought menace back to our city streets, but is helping local business! *CRIME REPORT CARD: STAY HOME AND WATCH TV! *'THE W' TO DROP IN ON LIBERTY CITY *Business Man Cleared of all Charges Returns to Liberty City Estacionamiento thumb|Edificios del Liberty Tree thumb|right|[[Easter Egg en GTA III.]] En 1998, en el estacionamiento del Liberty Tree solía estar el garaje del reportero estrella Ned Burner. En el 2001 han ocurrido bastantes cosas, como un encuentro de locos suicidas drogados con SPANK tratando de asesinar a alguien. Vehículos Éstos són los vehículos estacionados en el Liberty Tree. *Kuruma *Moonbeam *Stallion *Rumpo *Stinger Easter Egg En el estacionamiento, detrás de las oficinas del Liberty Tree hay un mensaje oculto. *En GTA III dice "No deberías estar aquí, sabías?". *En GTA: LCS (PSP) dice "Hola otra vez! =)" *En GTA: LCS (PS2) dice "De verdad no puedes sacar más provecho de éste callejón, o si?" Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories '''''Suceso ocurridos en GTA: LCS que involucran al periódico. Cartas Las cartas enviadas al Liberty Tree (Resumidas). 30/1/1998 "Ned Burner" 7/2/1998 "Sergio Boccino" 8/2/1998 "Citizens United Negating Tecnology" 8/2/1998 "Hot Teen Six" 19/2/1998 "Pay Me" 4/3/1998 "Valuable Information" 5/3/1998 "Y2K is Coming!" 5/3/1998 "Deal for you, Ned" 5/3/1998 "Avenging Angels" 6/3/1998 "Motorcycle Ban Petition" 6/3/1998 "Lips Live Stream!" 6/3/1998 "Help" 6/3/1998 "When Love Turns to Hate" 22/3/1998 "RE: Valuable Information" 2/4/1998 "Rails Product Recall" 2/4/1998 "Michael Hunt is Back!" 2/4/1998 "Stop Sick Love of Death" 17/4/1998 "Electron Zone Radio" 22/4/1998 "Massive!" 23/4/1998 "RE: Pay Me" 28/4/1998 "Bathtub Gin Still" 29/4/1998 "Union Strike" 1/5/1998 "Interesting" 2/5/1998 "RE:RE: Valuable Information" 2/5/1998 "Fun with Lab Rats!" 2/5/1998 "Mayor RC Hole" 2/5/1998 "The Legendary Crow" 2/5/1998 "RE: When Love Turns to Hate" 3/5/1998 "Cilli" 4/5/1998 "KJAH" 5/5/1998 "Radio del Mundo!" 5/5/1998 "History Ruined my Marriage!" 6/5/1998 "Please Help" Misiones thumb|300px|[[Ned Burner.]] thumb|200px|Catedral de [[Bedford Point.]] thumb|[[Toni Cipriani|Toni persiguiendo a Burner.]] thumb|[[Toni y Love robando la ambulancia.]] Ned Burner, el reportero estrella del periódico en 1998 se hizo pasar por un sacerdote en el confesionario de Bedford Point para aprovecharse de Toni Cipriani y encargarle algunas cosas que serían excelentes noticias para el periódico. Ned era un buen reportero, pero con estas noticias se volvió millonario y reconocido por toda la ciudad por sus "excelentes reportes". Ned Burner L.C. Confidential Es la primera misión que recibiremos de Ned Burner (haciéndose pasar por sacerdote). Toni Cipriani deberá ir a Newport en el punto indicado del mapa. Habrán bastantes oficiales, deberá robarse el FBI Cruiser y llevarlo al lugar indicado. Se montará un sujeto en el vehículo pero luego saldrá corriendo. Toni deberá asesinarlo, quitarle los papeles y luego llevarlos al Liberty Tree. Luego de esto Ned Burner se encargará de publicar la noticia. The Passion Of The Heist Ahora Toni Cipriani, bajo encargo de Ned se tendrá que dirigir a Rockford, donde se encuentra un sujeto con unos diamantes, además de un helicóptero bien armado y bastantes sicarios. Toni tendrá que eliminarlos a todos y recojer los diamantes para luego perder el nivel de búsqueda y llevar los diamantes al Liberty Tree. Esta va a ser otra gran noticia para Ned Burner. Karmageddon Ned le encarga a Toni que robe un coche de bomberos que se encuentra cerca de la estación en Belleville Park. Cuando lo haga, deberá causar el mayor daño posible atropellando personas, volcando vehículos, etc. Todo esto en menos de 4 minutos. Luego Toni deberá destruír el camión, sin dejar evidencia. False Idols Faith W., Black Lightman y DB-P van a actuar en una película que se desarrollará en Liberty City. Ned Burner les ofrece una entrevista en el periódico, pero ellos la rechazan y prefieren ser entrevistados en la estación de radio LCFR. Esto enfurece a Ned y le encarga a Toni Cipriani que los asesine antes de que llegan a la estación. Toni lo logra hacer y luego se dirije a la catedral para decirselo a Ned, pero este ahora se muestra con su verdadera identidad, agradece y sale corriendo. Toni Cipriani se queda confundido. Donald Love Panlantic Land Grab Toni Cipriani y Donald Love persiguen a Avery Carrington desde Shoreside Vale hasta Torrington para asesinarlo y robarle los planos de PanLantic. Avery estaba protegido por el Cartel Colombiano, sin embargo es asesinado por Toni. Ned Burner se encontraba ahí y logró tomar las fotos del hecho. Stop the Press Donald Love se entera de lo de las fotos y encarga a Toni Cipriani a que vaya por Ned. Cuando Toni llega al lugar, Ned Burner se resiste pero alfinal accede a darle las fotos que se encontraban en su garaje en el estacionamiento del Liberty Tree. Cuando llega, se monta en una moto y trata de escapar, aunque Toni va derás de el. Toni consigue asesinarlo y quedarse con las fotos. Morgue Party Resurrection Al parecer Donald Love tiene hambre y quiere los cadáveres de Ned burner y de Avery Carrington. El de Avery se encuentra en una ambulancia en Wichita Gardens y el de Ned se encuentra en Bedford Point. Toni deberá ir rapido en busca de los cadaveres y llegar lo mas pronto posible al Francis International Airport donde se encuentra el hangar de Donald Love. Cuando Toni lleva los 2 cuerpos, Love cierra el hangar, se despide de Toni, y comienza a rellenar su estómago. Grand Theft Auto III thumb|300px|El periódico en [[GTA III.]] En Grand Theft Auto III el periódico aparece por primera vez, ya que fue lanzado primero. Sin embargo, el periódico no participa mucho en la historia, tanto como lo hace en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories y Grand Theft Auto IV. Hay una misión que Claude deberá realizar bajo órdenes de King Courtney, en la cual deberá dirigirse al estacionamiento del Liberty Tree y entrar en un vehículo donde hay una nota. Después de leerla, comenzarán a salir bastantes sujetos drogados con SPANK con bombas que explotan por contacto pegadas al cuerpo. Claude deberá protegerse, alejarse de ellos y destruír todos los vehículos para que no salgan mas sujetos. Antes de que saliera el juego, Rockstar Games creó un sitio web oficial para el periódico, donde habían bastantes noticias cuya lectura puede que ayude a un mejor entendimiento de la trama, o simplemente para abrir mas conocimientos acerca de la saga GTA. En la introducción, antes de que comience el juego, aparece una portada de una edición del Liberty Tree en la que aparece Claude en la noticia principal, en ella se narran los hechos ocurridos en dicha introducción. Tambien hay una sección que habla de Luigi Goterelli y otra de la relación entre la Yakuza de Liberty City y el LCPD (Ray Machowski). Noticias VER LAS NOTICIAS DEL LIBERTY TREE EN GTA III Nota En GTA III aquí hay una M4, un chaleco antibalas y una de las masacres. Curiosidades thumb|200px|El periódico en una pared en [[GTA: Chinatown Wars.]] *El tipo de letra del logo del periódico se llama "Diploma". *El tipo de letra del logo del periódico es el mismo que se usa para el logo de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Liberty Tree tiene el msimo nombre de un árbol importante que existió en Estados Unidos y además el árbol que está en el diario parece ser este árbol. *En los juegos GTA III, GTA: LCS y GTA: CW, Liberty Tree publicó una noticia que dice: "Liberty City ranked worst place in America, again. (Liberty City se evaluó como la ciudad más peligrosa de América, otra vez.) Vease también *Libertytreeonline.com de:Liberty Tree en:Liberty Tree nl:Liberty Tree pl:Liberty Tree sv:Liberty Tree * Categoría:Love Media Categoría:Medios de comunicación Categoría:Diarios Categoría:Noticias Categoría:Empresas de Liberty City